Marrow
Marrow is a major villain and one of the most powerful Personality Marrow is nothing but pure evil and does not have even a bit of kindness or happiness in his soul. Marrow's only emoticons are anger, hate, rage, and vengeance, in fact he is so evil that he will destroy anything or anyone he sees, smells, hears, or senses, and he wishes to destroy all life. Marrow is sometimes mistaken for being the devil. Marrow is even more evil than his father. Appearance Marrow has green eyes, shaggy long blond hair, is tall, is a bit muscular, white slops with a red robe around it, a yellow metal belt to go with it, yellow boots, two black chains he wears around his arms, and has three scars on his cheek, back, and arm. History Marrow is the son of Ithon and Anabella. After Ithon killed his wife, then took Marrow, he trained him to use his powers better and to be evil like he was. Ithon really did train Marrow to be evil...but he didn't have to train him. Marrow was already pure evil and he never needed help from his father to be like the way he is, because it was Marrow's power that always overwhelmed him and he would always want more, but that was never a problem since it was his anger that made him powerful and every time he felt that way, he would become even stronger than last time. Since gods weren't allowed to see their offspring, Marrow lived at an orphanage. When Marrow attended school, he had a blank expression on his face and never talked to anybody but when one of his classmates pushes him, Marrow was filled with rage and anger but he didn't anything, so instead Marrow calmly waits for the next day. As the next day passed, Marrow threw all his stuff on the floor and stood in front of the boy and his friends. When the boy kindly asks Marrow to move out of the way, Marrow lift his head up with a an evil frown on his face then floated up and released a large amount of energy so powerful, it destroyed the entire school with no survivors at all. After that, Marrow decides to go to the orphanage. When he got there, he destroyed everyone there with just a little energy ball the size of an ant, leading to a very big explosion killing even more people outside of the orphanage. When Marrow finds a building to sit on, he also finds out that he finds out that his father; Ithon has any enemy named Zootan and that he has a son named Sub that will be a hero and slay evil one day, meaning he will kill Marrow, and that he might even surpass him one day so Marrow sets out to look for him so he can destroy him, but he is quickly surrounded by police who wanted him to walk over to them calmly. Instead he vaporizes all of the cops by shooting a huge blast of negative energy at all of them. Marrow then decides he will look for Sub later, because he wanted to kill his dad now even more. Marrow knew that Ithon was another planet but didn't where so he destroyed 15 planets in the past seven weeks just to look for him, but then a billion aliens knock out Marrow by shooting him with a large energy beam. When Marrow wakes up, he is a slave to them now. The aliens torture Marrow, make him sleep in a very cold room, gives him very gross food, only feeds him one meal a day, and treat him like garbage everyday. Marrow knew that getting angry always makes him stronger so he patiently waits until he is stronger. Now is the present and Marrow has been imprisoned for 11 years now and is much stronger than before with power so mighty, he can easily destroy all the galaxies. Marrow will free himself one day, and when he does he will destroy everything and the only ones who can defeat him is Sub, Ship, Brian, Natasha, Rocket and the others. Power Level As a child *1,530,000 Present *345,600,000,000 Age *19 Friends *No one Enemies *Everyone and everything Relatives *Zootan (god father; deceased) *Anabella (god aunt) *Kemn (god grandfather) *April (god grandmother; deceased) *Ithon (father) *Sub (god cousin) *Emma (mother; deceased) *Hansn (grandfather; deceased) *Oxana (grandmother; deceased) *Bill (adoptive grandfather; deceased) *Mable (adoptive grandmother; deceased) *Charlie (adoptive uncle; deceased) Weapons & Equipment *Hell Maces (two very powerful spiky maces made from hell) Powers *Super Strength (can lift 100 tons) *Super Speed (can go warp speed) *Flight *Negative Energy Projection *Ki Manipulation *Energy Sensing *Teleportation *Can cast Spells *Forcefields *Sonic Screech *Telekinesis *Telepath *Invulnerbility *Hell Fire Creation *Lightning Blasts *Will Power *Master of Several Forms of Combat *Invisibility *Able to give anything or anyone his energy (but chooses not to do this) *Able to vaporize anyone/anything and turn them/it into nothing when he releases a very large amount of energy. (Marrow has the power to destroy every galaxy just by doing this if he powers up really really high.) Techniques *Death Hammer (A very powerful and gigantic negative energy blast that can destroy anything. This is Marrow's most powerful and deadliest attack) *Inferno Upchuck (a move he got from his father) Quotes Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Gods